Guided wave testing is a method used for non-destructive evaluation. The method employs mechanical stress waves that propagate along a waveguide structure and are guided by the structures boundaries. Guided waves can typically travel tens of meters in these structures. Guided wave testing is used to inspect and screen many structures, particularly for the inspection of metallic pipelines. Pipes are used in hazardous applications such as fluid transportation systems for nuclear power plants, transmission and distribution of gas, refining of petroleum, and other hazardous material transportation systems. These piping systems often must change direction over the course of their paths to transport the contents to the desired location. Hence, there is often an important need to non-destructively inspect inaccessible regions where the guided wave must propagate around an elbow, bend, or other complex geometry. An ability to rapidly and reliably direct guided wave energy to regions of interest and focus guided wave energy at points of interest would greatly expand the functionality and practical implementation of guided wave systems for non-destructive structural testing.